Placeres Carnales
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Bella, una chica de buena posición social, consentida y al parecer superficial; se ve en una encrucijada cuando sus padres no aceptan financiar sus estudios, a menos que se case con el hijo de su socio, a quien ella no ama ¿Que hará al respecto? Su desesperación por conseguir dinero la llevarán por caminos insospechados.


_**¡Bienvenidos! Es un placer presentar este nuevo OneShot que espero sea de su agrado ¡DISFRÚTENLO!**_

_**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. La historia es una mezcla de ideas que hicimos con mi querida amiga y hermana Anianessie Cullen, es completamente de nuestra autoría.**_

* * *

_**PLACERES CARNALES**_

_Me gradué hace poco de la preparatoria junto a mi amiga Leah; ambas esperamos el ingreso a la universidad. Llené miles de solicitudes —como todos—, pero aun así tuve que encontrar trabajo para pagar las matrículas._

_Mis padres tienen dinero, pero se negaron rotundamente a pagar mis estudios si no me caso con el hijo de un socio de papá. No niego que en mis planes a futuro está conseguir un trabajo promedio, casarme con un lindo chico, tener hijos, ¡muchos hijos!, pero justamente ese chico no estaba en mis planes. Así que tuve que irme por otros caminos. Pero el destino tenía preparadas cosas muy distintas para mí._

_Trabajé por un tiempo como jefa de redacción en el periódico 'AMÉRICA HOY'. Me duele decirlo, pero mi puesto no lo tenía por mis méritos ni nada por el estilo, fue más por influencias que por otra cosa. _

.

.

.

_Entré con pánico a la oficina de Harry, había mandado a llamarme con urgencia y en ese preciso momento estaba en la manicurista; mis uñas de pies y manos realmente necesitaban ayuda._

_—Siéntese —fue lo único que dijo cuando entré en su impecable oficina olor a lavanda; fue tan cortante y seco, me causó verdadero pánico… parecía mi papá. Bajé la cabeza y me senté. Mi cara debía parecer un verdadero espectáculo—. __En su expediente dice que es una chica confiable, amable, trabajadora... —__ ¿Por qué me alababa tanto? Esto ya me estaba oliendo muy mal. Me miró fijamente—. __Lo siento, pero me temo que debo despedirla._

— _¿QUÉ?... Usted no puede despedirme. —La sorpresa estaba implícita en mi cara, y la desesperación empezó a ahondar en mi cuerpo—. No, por favor no lo haga, debo pagar la hipoteca de mis padres que están en la ruina… la colegiatura de mi hermana menor y el asilo a mis abuelitos. En medio de mi impotencia no sabía ni qué decía, la voz me temblaba. Me miró con cara de sorna, me sonrojé._

—_Aquí en su hoja de vida. —Tomó una carpeta blanca de su escritorio y la abrió, pude ver de refilón mi pequeña foto de fondo azul en la que había salido realmente bonita; con mi camisa morada que hacía resaltar el tono de mi piel, y aunque no me había esmerado en maquillarme, la naturalidad de mi rostro ayudó—, dice que es solo una estudiante promedio. Además, hablé anoche con tus padres, ellos están de viaje en su segunda luna de miel, tus abuelos están muertos desde hace diez años y eres hija única. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?, soy amigo de la infancia de tu padre, y eres la mejor amiga de mi hija. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?_

_Sí así era. Trabajaba en el periódico del papá de mi mejor amiga, mi sueldo era mucho más elevado que para cualquiera que hubiera ocupado el cargo de jefa del departamento de redacción, y estaba plenamente consciente de que no había hecho las cosas bien para merecerme un día más ese puesto._

—_Pero... señor, deme otra oportunidad... —Lágrimas empezaron a surcar mis mejillas, a buena hora aparecieron—. Necesito el dinero o no podré matricularme._

—_No es mi culpa. Siempre llegas tarde, además, no cumples con tus deberes laborales y te vas en horarios en los cuales deberías estar sentada en tu escritorio trabajando. Puedes ser muy amiga de mi hija, pero debo prescindir de los empleados un tanto peculiares. —Me quedé sin palabras, verdaderamente no tenía discusión—. Bella, intenté ayudarte, de verdad que lo intenté porque no estoy de acuerdo con lo que tus padres te exigen para darte el dinero, pero realmente no has dando nada de tu parte._

—_Lo entiendo —fue lo único que logré decir en medio de hipeos. Mi rostro a estas alturas debía estar hecho un desastre; las lágrimas hicieron su trabajo con el negro lápiz de mis ojos, esparciéndolo por mi cara._

—_Pasa por el departamento de personal a recoger tu liquidación. Además, recibirás un pequeño bono, sé que es poco, pero te ayudará. _

—_Gracias. —No tenía más que decir. Sonreí hacia él, para darle credibilidad a mi agradecimiento que era realmente sincero. _

.

.

.

— _¡Buenas tardes! _

_Azoté la puerta al llegar a mi departamento (el que compartía con Leah), y pude ver cómo los adornos de la sala temblaron un poco. El enorme cuadro de una pintura en el que estábamos retratadas mi amiga y yo y que adornaba la habitación, se ladeó un poco a la derecha. Leah estaba plácidamente sentada en el sofá. Sin dejar de leer el enorme libro que tenía en sus piernas, estiró un poco la mano para sostener el jarrón que estaba en la mesita a su lado (el cual estaba como borracho bailando a punto de caerse), cuando lo hubo rescatado del seguro estrellón contra el piso, dejó de leer y colocó una marca a la hoja en la que iba, se puso de pie y se dispuso a enderezar el cuadro. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, después de tanto tiempo de vivir juntas nos conocíamos a la perfección._

—_Dime, ¿por qué llegas temprano? —preguntó con los brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja._

—_Tu papá me dijo que era demasiado buena y que mi desempeño era muy alto y no quería que las demás personas se desmotivaran por mi excelente desempeño laboral —dije con sorna, para después sacarle la lengua._

—_Te despidieron. —Lo dijo certeramente en una afirmación, mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza y negaba con una sonrisa burlona e incrédula en su boca._

—_Sí. —Bajé el rostro—. Pero necesito trabajar, debo ayudarte a pagar el alquiler y… la matrícula de la universidad. —Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación, como león enjaulado a punto de explotar—. Ya escuchaste a mi papá: «Si quieres estudiar, trabaja. No pienso pagarte la universidad, a menos que te cases con Sam». ¿Tú qué crees?_

—_Que es verdad..._

— _¡Leah, se supone que debes apoyarme!_

—_Oye. En primera, ¡no me grites!, y en segunda, claro que te apoyo. Te conseguí trabajo en el periódico con un salario casi igual al del Vicepresidente y desaprovechaste la oportunidad, ahora no te quejes. Además —suspiró—, la única razón por la que quieres entrar a la universidad es para conseguir chicos. —Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados al ver que empezaba a negar con la cabeza—. No mientas._

—_Está bien, no me apoyes, pero conseguiré el dinero. Ya verás. —Crucé las manos enfadada._

—_No te enfades conmigo, sabes que cuentas mi apoyo, pero eres… —La miré de manera asesina—. No me mires así, no es mi culpa que seas tan tonta y desaproveches las oportunidades. Pero tranquila, como siempre, yo te ayudo. —Me miró con una sonrisa mientras me tiraba a sus brazos emocionada. Sabía que ella, más que mi amiga, era mi hermana, y no estaba sola. Me apartó un poco y metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón—. Aquí tienes._

—_Y, ¿qué se supone que haré con esto?_

—_Con eso, puedes comprar el periódico —dijo señalando al billete de un dólar en mi mano—. La tapa es invaluable._

— _¿Sí?, ¿cuánto vale? — ¿Esto realmente estaba pasando?_

—_Nada, solo es válida para un refresco. —Sonrió, y alzo frente a mí los dos pulgares._

— _¿Y la pelusa?_

—_Esa la puedes tirar a la basura. —De verdad que ahora me quedaba más que claro… Con Leah nunca se sabía lo que iba a pasar, salía con cada cosa. Pero me sacaba siempre una sonrisa en los peores momentos, era la amiga que cualquiera envidiaría._

—_Me haces reír, pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Para qué demonios quieres que compre el periódico?_

—_No seas tonta, Bella, en los clasificados debe haber algo para ti. Pero tranquila, yo te acompaño._

—_Gracias._

—_No hay de que, además es para mi conveniencia también. —La miré extrañada. Rodó los ojos—. Debo cerciorarme que consigas trabajo para que paguemos la renta. —Esperaba un poco más de apoyo de mi "amiga", pero no podía ser tan conchuda._

.

.

.

_Las ocho de la mañana, y ahí estaba yo, rebajándome a buscar en el periódico alguna oportunidad. Algo tenía que hacer, no me iba a permitir que cuando me aceptaran en alguna de las universidades no tuviera lo suficiente para inscribirme. Pasé hojas y hojas de noticias: robos, secuestros, política, deportes, farándula —que por primera vez desde que recordaba, no me emocionaba por leer esas páginas—, horóscopos; tal vez debería haberlo leído antes que nada, pero tenía prisa por encontrar algo, así que pasé de largo, hasta que al final… ahí estaban los calcificados._

_**[Se solicita Actriz. " E"**_

_**Por favor, presentarse a casting el viernes 25 de enero en la suite Presidencial del Hotel Royal.**_

_**Hora: 8.00 am]**_

_Bueno, participé en algunas obras infantiles y juveniles del colegio, algo tenía que haber aprendido._

.

.

.

_**Viernes 25 de enero, 7:50 am.**_

Aparqué mi Mustang GT rojo a las afueras de hotel. Mientras el valet parking se acercaba, tomé mi maquillaje con rapidez para retocar mis labios y colocarme un poco de rubor en las mejillas. Los nervios me habían dejado más pálida de lo que en realidad era.

_Cálmate, Bella, cálmate, _me trataba de dar aliento al notar el temblor de mis manos, me miré en el espejo y sonreí. La maldita de Leah había tenido que irse a otro compromiso, después de que prometió acompañarme, sola tenía que hacer su trabajo 'darme ánimos', pero nada podía hacer frente a un almuerzo con sus padres.

El joven —muy guapo, por cierto—, apenas llegó me abrió amablemente la puerta, con una hermosa sonrisa enmarcando su dentadura perfecta, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a descender; por supuesto la tomé y le sonreí de vuelta, no iba a dejar a semejante bombón de piel trigueña y cuerpo espectacularmente bien formado, con la mano estirada.

En la puerta del hotel me paré por un momento, me sentía realmente nerviosa. Si Leah estuviera aquí, me hubiera dado una cachetada por estar temblando. Respiré profundamente, para finalmente alisar las pequeñas arrugas que se formaron en la falda de mi vestido azul y entrar.

Había diez chicas en el pasillo donde se encontraba la gran suite, me coloqué al final de la fila. Las otras chicas salían con la cara totalmente empapada en sudor y escuchaba cómo cuchicheaban, eso me produjo más nervios de los normales.

Después de una espera de casi hora y media, por fin fue mi turno.

—Buenos días —dije mientras me asomaba por la puerta, me recordé mostrar seguridad en mí misma y sonreír mucho.

El tipo que me recibió tenía aproximadamente unos cuarenta y cinco años. Se conservaba bien, su traje despreocupado y juvenil lo hacía parecer más joven, sin embargo, la edad se le veía reflejada en las pequeñas arrugas en torno a sus ojos. Estaba concentrado en su portátil.

—Siéntese, señorita. —Alzó la cabeza, quitándose los lentes que traía puestos al mismo tiempo que me sonrió—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Marco y soy el director de casting. —Me tendió la mano amablemente.

—Soy Isabella. —Apretó la mía cortésmente, y le sonreí de vuelta.

—Le voy a decir lo que vamos a hacer —dijo después de haberse sentado nuevamente y juntado los dedos bajo su barbilla mientras me observaba—. Vamos a grabar un video con su presentación: nombre, edad, número de contacto, estudios, habilidades, etcétera, y a continuación haremos una prueba escénica con el protagonista de nuestro filme —dijo de manera profesional, pero sin quitar la sonrisa—. ¿Está de acuerdo? ¿Tiene alguna duda? —Negué con la cabeza—. En el momento que lo tenga, hágamelo saber. —Sonreí y asentí. No hice referencia al pago porque no quería ilusionarme, primero tenía que pasar y después ya vería.

.

**«Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo veinte años, mi número de contacto es 556-836645. Trabajé en el periódico 'América Hoy' como jefa del departamento de redacción, tengo habilidades para escribir y he incursionado en modelaje». **

Lo último era una parte de mi vida de la que mis padres no se debían enterar, pero consideré conveniente mencionarlo.

Pararme frente a una cámara no me causaba mucho temor, pero la tensión del momento, estar en una habitación que ya de por sí era totalmente caliente y, sobre todo, tener como camarógrafo a un chico… que no había descripción alguna para semejante perfección, hacían que hasta el Polo Norte fuera un lugar totalmente caluroso y mi cuerpo empezara a temblar de anticipación.

—Bien, espérenos afuera —me dijo el director de casting, haciéndome señas hacia la puerta. Me senté cómodamente en el pequeño sillón ubicado cerca del elevador. Estaba nerviosa, pero al parecer las otras chicas lo estaban más que yo, pues recordaba que había más de ellas antes de que entrara.

—Isabella, ¿me escucha? —Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no me había dado cuenta de que Marco me estaba hablando.

—Sí, Marco, discúlpeme. ¿Me decía? —dije sonriendo, miré de reojo a mi lado y la estancia ya estaba completamente vacía

—Ha sido aceptada para el protagónico de la película, la cual se empezará a rodar mañana en California. La filmación se llevará a cabo por dos días, es decir, el fin de semana. Si está de acuerdo, necesito que lea y filme el contrato. —Me quedé estupefacta.

— ¿Así tan fácil? —Se alzó nuevamente las gafas que llevaba puestas y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. No me mal entienda, pero… ¿y la prueba de escena? —Regresó los lentes a su lugar, al parecer había entendido mi punto.

—No se preocupe, usted cumple los requisitos que necesitamos, estamos seguros que dará la talla con el papel.

No estaba loca para no aceptarlo. Además, después de que me dijeron cuánto me iban a pagar por dos días de trabajo en una hermosa mansión a las afueras de California, ni siquiera leí el contrato; lo firmé sin siquiera echarle un vistazo. Por dos millones de dólares valían la pena hacer cualquier cosa.

El viaje lo hicimos esa misma tarde, después de despedirme de Leah, a la cual no le cayó en gracia que no supiera de qué trataba la película —ese era un punto que se me había olvidado por completo—, pero de seguro era una película de terror. ¿Qué otra cosa se podría filmar en una gran mansión? Ya qué más daba.

El vuelo se retrasó una hora en el aeropuerto. Cuando llegamos, la hermosa luna en su fase menguante en forma de una uña era la reina del espacio. Mientras la limusina negra nos conducía hacia el hotel donde nos hospedaríamos, no podía dejar de embobarme con el hermoso astro.

Llegamos, el hotel que se encontraba a orillas del mar, era en verdad grandioso. Cuando estuve en la comodidad de mi cuarto me tumbé como vil bulto de papas en la cama. Había sido un viaje algo largo y pesado.

La habitación era realmente bonita, las paredes con tonos naranjas, y las luces tenues ubicadas estratégicamente para que el ambiente reflejara calidez y un toque romántico. La gran cama matrimonial, tan cómoda, casi parecía que me podía hundir en ella. Me levanté y fui al hermoso balcón que daba vista al inmenso mar, la hermosa luna se reflejaba en su máximo esplendor en las olas saladas. Tres toques sutiles en la puerta me despertaron de mi ensoñación.

—Buenas noches, ¿es usted Isabella Swan? —dijo un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, con el cabello largo y negro recogido en una coleta.

—Hmm, sí. —Le sonreí de la misma manera cordial con la que él me sonreía.

—Mucho gusto, soy Aro Vulturi, el director de 'Placeres carnales'. —Lo quedé mirando con cara interrogante—. La película… ¿no me diga que no sabía ni siquiera el nombre de la película que va a protagonizar? —Se carcajeó; yo me reí con él.

—No, no es eso —dije tratando de disimular. ¿Así se llamaba la película? No me quería ni imaginar de qué trataba, aunque, pensándolo bien, el nombre era perfecto para una de terror. Caníbales, quizás. O, ¿qué sé yo?—. Estoy algo cansada y mis neuronas no funcionan muy bien en ese estado —me burlé para tapar con algo mi ignorancia en el tema. Terminó de reírse.

—Bueno, pues le vengo a informar que mañana a las cuatro de la mañana pasará por usted un chófer y la llevará al set de grabación. Así que descanse mucho que mañana tendremos un día de grabación exhaustiva. —Con eso se despidió de mí, añadiendo un beso en mi mejilla.

A pesar de las recomendaciones dadas, bajé a la playa, quería despejarme un rato y el sonido de las olas mezclado con el olor salino producía un efecto relajante. Lo comprobé nada más pisar la orilla del mar, una sensación placentera recorrió mi cuerpo cuando el agua mojó mis pies.

—Vaya, que lindo lugar —susurré. El viento pareció responderme; sopló fuertemente, haciendo que la falda de mi vestido se alzara, en este lugar no me importaba que se vieran mis bragas, al fin y al cabo era la playa.

El viento también hizo que las palmeras que se encontraban cerca se mecieran, haciendo del lugar algo mágico. Sin pensármelo dos veces, después de mirar a mi alrededor y comprobar que no hubiera nadie, me quité la ropa que traía puesta, además de mis bragas y mi sostén.

Poco a poco fui metiéndome en el agua, era tan refrescante. A pesar de que ya estaba entrada la noche, aún se podían sentir las oleadas de calor, y el sudor hacía que mi piel estuviera pegajosa. Mi cuerpo agradeció el contacto con el agua, no es que mis dotes como nadadora fueran los mejores, así que no me metí en la profundidad. Las estrellas desde esta perspectiva se veían más claras, siempre me había gustado observarlas. Sonreí involuntariamente.

El agua hizo un gran efecto y mis parpados empezaban a pesar, así que decidí salir.

— ¡Vaya, qué relajante! —susurré con pesadez, mirando el cielo apenas salí. Miré al suelo y solo había arena por doquier, estaba segura que ahí había dejado mi montón de ropa, no podía tener tan mala suerte y que el viento se la hubiera llevado, además era muy poco probable porque las sandalias tampoco estaban.

— ¿Buscas esto? —dijo alguien, era la voz de un hombre, aún no lo había visto, estaba de espaldas a él, pero su voz me resultó tan enormemente sensual que cerré los ojos esperando que siguiera hablando para deleitarme con las magníficas notas desprendidas desde el fondo de su garganta—. Qué hermosa eres —susurró, esta vez muy cerca de mi oído. ¿A qué hora se había acercado tanto? A pesar de que su aliento me produjo una sensación extraña que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no pude dejar de acordarme que estaba desnuda. Alcé las manos instintivamente para tapar mis senos y mi intimidad, aunque no tuve mucho éxito; mi trasero estaba a total merced de su vista.

—No me mires —dije en un gritito.

—Es imposible no hacerlo, tienes un trasero de impacto —dijo en un gruñido, de nuevo muy cerca de mi oído—. ¿Esto es tuyo? —Su antebrazo rozó mi piel; fuego puro empezó a quemar desde el punto de contacto en mi brazo derecho hasta mi alma. Abrí los ojos, y frente a mí estaba mi ropa.

— ¡Mi ropa! Devuélvemela, pervertido —grité aún más fuerte, arrebatándosela de las manos. Me coloqué como pude el vestido para cubrir mi desnudez.

— ¿Pervertido? —dijo irónicamente mientras yo terminaba de acomodar mi ropa. Mis pezones, que debido al efecto del agua fría estaban erectos, se notaban sobre la delicada tela de algodón—. No me hagas reír, ¿me dices a mí pervertido? —Se rio. ¡Qué cínico era!—. Te recuerdo que no soy yo el que estaba desnudo bañándome en la oscuridad de la noche en una playa pública.

El color de mis mejillas era más pronunciado, pero aun así me volteé para encararlo, y vaya error; unas hermosas orbes verdes me dejaron totalmente paralizada. Ningún pensamiento congruente salía de mi cerebro, creo que hasta hablar se me olvidó. No me atreví a abrir la boca, temí que al despegar los labios una baba traicionera resbalara. Mis neuronas solo estaban tratando de procesar el hermoso brillo encantador que de sus ojos salía; un brillo divertido e incitador, además de las hermosas pestañas que los bordeaban. Dio un paso más cerca de mí, un paso que por un momento me distrajo y llevé mi mirada a otra parte que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibida: sus labios, que ahora estaban tan cerca de los míos que casi podía saborearlos. Su aliento se estrelló contra mi cara cuando habló—. ¿Ves?, tu silencio me da la razón.

Lo que vino después no me esperé que ni en mis más alocados sueños sucediera: un rápido beso dejó en mi boca antes de darse media vuelta e irse por donde supuse había venido. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, me quedé petrificada. Sus labios, los labios de aquel tipo desconocido me habían robado el aliento. Todo él, había hurtado mi aliento.

No supe en qué momento ya estaba en la ducha de mi habitación quitando los rastros de salinidad de mi cuerpo, el agua caliente de la regadera hizo que despertara de mi "inconsciencia". Cerré los ojos tratando de imaginar que sus labios me recorrían, y que su lengua, que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de saborear, hacía maravillas en mi piel sensible.

¿Cómo llegué a la cama? No tengo idea, solo sé que Morfeo me llevó en sus brazos por sueños no aptos para menores.

.

.

.

Sentí a alguien en mi habitación, abrí un ojo. _S__e parece al productor_, pensé, para después dejar que el sueño me venciera y cerrar el ojo de nuevo. _Mierda, el productor_, abrí de sopetón los ojos, dando un salto en el acto.

— ¡Señor Director! ¿Qué… qué hace usted en mi habitación? —dije sobresaltada, agarrando las sábanas y cubriéndome en forma de protección.

—Vine a buscarte, quedamos que estarías abajo en el lobby, ¡a las cuatro en punto!, y son las cuatro treinta, solo queda media hora para ya estar en el centro de grabación. No dejaré que ninguna actriz de pacotilla haga lo que se le de la gana, así que, vamos... ¡Ahora! —Dio media vuelta para salir—. Te doy cinco minutos.

Me coloqué rápidamente la ropa que encontré: un vestido morado con unas sandalias de tacón bajo, negras.

—Linda, recuerda que la puntualidad es lo más importante —dijo Marco, mientras miraba su reloj impaciente—. Isabella, vámonos —me apuró.

—Por favor, llámeme Bella.

—Muy bien, Bella, sube tú primero. —Caballerosamente me dejó pasar primero cuando ya estábamos en la puerta de la limusina.

No sé cómo el chófer logró estar en menos de veinte minutos frente a la hermosa mansión. Apenas coloqué un pie en el suelo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos; era realmente hermosa, parecía de esas mansiones de las películas eróticas, y no es que hubiera visto muchas… está bien, si había visto, y muchas.

En mi cabeza se escuchó un clic: «películas eróticas». Quedó la idea flotando en mi cabeza, pero no tuve tiempo de desmenuzarla y mucho menos de apreciar bien la fachada de la gran y hermosa propiedad, cuando sentí que una mano me arrastraba por los pasillos que llevaban a una enorme piscina.

—Bien, señorita Swan, las grabaciones empiezan en esta locación en una hora. ¡A las seis en punto! —Recalcó Aro mirándome directamente, me sonrojé ante su mirada—. Estoy aquí para dar las marcaciones. —Se acercó un poco para hablarme en privado—. Ve a la habitación que está subiendo las escaleras en el segundo piso, ahí es el cuarto de maquillaje y vestuario, las chicas ya saben qué hacer. Aquí están tus libretos, no es mucho, pero los quiero aprendidos al pie de la letra. —Tomé entre mis manos aproximadamente diez hojas de un bloc y asentí. Cuando desperté un poco del letargo, pude ver el espacio; estaba todo lleno de cámaras y gente corriendo de aquí para allá con cables, luces, vestuario. El lugar era sorprendente, pero no tenía tiempo suficiente de apreciarlo, así que me apresuré a llegar a maquillaje.

La madrugada estaba haciendo efecto en mí, así que apenas me senté frente al espejo y la maquillista dijo que cerrara mis ojos, me quedé dormida.

—Listo, chica, ya está. Ahora ve y te cambias en ese vestidor de allá —Me despertó la maquillista con su estruendosa voz, y me señaló un lugar tras una enorme cortina azul—. Ahí está tu vestuario.

Sin reproches, me fui a donde me había dicho, para encontrarme con un diminuto vestido de baño color azul, que solo tapaba lo estrictamente necesario. Salí ya con la "ropa" puesta, las manos de la maquillista se apresuraron echando polvos por mi cuerpo, y cuando terminó me tendió una bata de seda dorada.

Cada vez la idea de una película erótica estaba tomando más forma, mi respiración se volvió errática. Tenía pánico. Sí, necesitaba el dinero, pero, ¿llegar hasta estos extremos? ¿Yo, una estrella porno? Era en este momento cuando me reprochaba el no haber leído el contrato. Rogaba a los cielos porque no hubiera penetración, porque ahí sí estaba totalmente jodida. Mi primera vez en público y, sobre todo, con un desconocido, no estaba en mis posibles fantasías sexuales.

Llegué al borde de la piscina donde había dicho el director que nos encontraríamos, y la idea de ser una estrella porno no acababa de cuajar en mi cerebro. Tomé el libreto para ojearlo, hasta ahora no lo había hecho en ningún momento. Cuando lo iba a abrir, todas las ideas, actos y cualquier tipo de pensamiento se alejó de mi mente, para inundarla nuevamente imágenes de aquellos ojos verdes, y de reojo pude ver cómo el dueño de ellos se acercaba divertido a mi posición. Alcé mi rostro y no pude desviar mi mirada de sus pupilas, ni tampoco de su escultural cuerpo, que venía cubierto tan solo de un traje de baño lo suficientemente ajustado como para tener muy en claro el tamaño de su 'amiguito'. Su sonrisa de lado era impagable; tan hermosa e irresistible, que mi corazón se paró por unos segundos. _Un momento, ¿dije corazón?_ Pero ni siquiera lo conocía…

—Chicos, la escena empezará ahí, en… —Dejé de escuchar la voz del director, solo para concentrarme en la sutil caricia que el chico de los ojos verdes, sonrisa hermosa y ladrón de ropa estaba haciendo en mi espalda baja. No podía obviar el glorioso cuerpo bien trabajado que tenía. Una humedad, que poco y mucho conocía, empezó a inundar mis bragas; no podía olvidarme tampoco del hermoso cabello bronce que poseía. Mis dedos picaban por explorar más a fondo cada hebra.

— ¡Prepárense para grabar! —gritaba el director, yo aún no despertaba de mi letargo. Me arrebató las hojas que tenía entre mis manos temblorosas, tirándolas a no sé dónde

—Sabía que te encontraría —susurró muy cerca de mis labios.

—Ah, ¿y quién te lo aseguró, 'señor ladrón de ropas'? —pregunté en su mismo tono de voz. Pasé mi lengua por mi labio inferior, para después mordérmelo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, ¿estaba coqueteando?

—Mi corazón pervertido —dijo en medio de una sonrisa, antes de estampar sus labios contra los míos.

Empezó a moverlos suavemente, acariciándome con ellos, mientras sus manos pasaban de mi espalda a mis hombros, para finalmente acunar mi rostro. No pude evitar devolverle el beso. Uno, porque se sentía realmente bien estar pegada a su cuerpo de esa manera; y dos, porque para mí, en este instante solo existían él y sus labios. Todo dejó de tener importancia. Entre sus dientes tomó mi labio inferior. Suspiré por su acción. Su lengua acarició todo el contorno de mis labios, para inmediatamente después meterla a mi boca. La reacción de mi propia lengua me sorprendió, porque se acopló muy fácilmente a los movimientos de la de él, haciendo entre ellas una sensual danza. Parecían tener vida propia, y podría jurar que hasta estaban haciendo el amor.

—Muy bien. ¡Corte! —gritó una voz a lo lejos. Estaba totalmente perdida cuando sus labios se separaron de mí y empecé a sentir la necesidad de su contacto, unas manos, que no eran las suyas, se empezaron a mover por mi cuerpo. Eran las manos de la maquillista retocándome.

—Así que todo fue parte de la escena —dije con frustración para mí en voz baja. Mis mejillas se encendieron; la verdad, aunque no lo aparentara, era realmente tímida, y el solo hecho de que ese beso tan malditamente sensual hubiera quedado grabado, y más aún que en el acto me hubiera visto tanta gente, que por lo menos habíamos unas cincuenta personas, me llenaba de nervios. Y al parecer, él lo había escuchado.

—En parte, querida… en parte, porque al parecer te salió muy natural, al igual que a mí. —Me mordió la oreja antes de tomar mi mano y llevarme hasta una silla playera que estaba del otro lado de la piscina. Aún estaba temblando de los nervios, su contacto erizó hasta el vello más pequeño de mi piel. No sé qué rayos me pasaba, pero estaba totalmente a su merced; mi cuerpo nada más reaccionaba a sus órdenes. Quería resistirme, es más, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, yo solo lo llamaba 'el chico de los ojos verdes', pero, maldita impotencia. Maldita la necesidad precoz que se despertó en mí de estar siempre en contacto con su piel.

—Grabación en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… ¡Acción! —Me apretó fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Tranquila, todo está bien —dijo quedito a mi oído, antes de empezar a morderme el cuello de una manera delicada y sensual. Poco a poco sus besos me hicieron olvidarme de todo. De nuevo solo éramos él y yo; solo quería que la escena no fuera cortada en el mejor momento.

Empezaba a notar sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido; cosas que en algún momento de mi vida llegué a tener temor de sentir, pero esta vez, en vez de temor me causaban ansias. Quería enloquecer en sus brazos, perderme en sus besos, deleitarme con el dulce sabor de su lengua que en ese momento exploraba con gran ímpetu cada rincón de mi boca, haciendo una mezcla exquisita de nuestras salivas. Me tomó en brazos sin separar nuestros labios, solo sentí cómo delicadamente me recostaba sobre la silla, sus manos inquietas se deslizaron por mis muslos, en movimientos tan lentos que me torturaban. Hizo a un lado la seda de la bata para tener contacto con mis nalgas, dio un ligero apretón, el cual me hizo jadear. Una sonrisilla traviesa salió de sus labios, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos totalmente concentrados en mí, no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Sin dejar el contacto de nuestras miradas, se deshizo de mi bata.

—Tu cuerpo es mucho más magnífico sin nada de ropa —susurró—. La tela es un insulto contra tu piel. —Eso me hizo enrojecer hasta el culmen, acordarme de la escenita bochornosa de la noche anterior no me hacía mucha gracia—. Y mucho más hermosa con ese sonrojo —dijo, antes de tomarme nuevamente en brazos—. No respires.

No entendía el porqué de esa orden, hasta que, sin previo aviso, nos lanzó a la alberca. Cuando estuve de lleno en contacto con el agua, agradecí su sugerencia, si no hubiera sido así, a estas alturas estaría con mucha agua en mis pulmones.

— ¡Corte! —Escuché nuevamente a lo lejos. Con mis manos intenté retirar el agua que estaba en mi rostro, las gotas de agua nublaban aún mi vista, pero antes de hacer cualquier otro tipo de movimiento sentí unas suaves manos acariciar mis ojos, haciendo el trabajo que estaba a punto de realizar. No me atreví a abrir los ojos, porque sabía a quién pertenecían esas manos; solo esas manos se podían sentir cálidas bajo el agua fría, y a pesar del olor a cloro, su olor corporal me embriagaba con su toque dulzón, pero exquisito. Nada empalagoso. Sentí cómo sus labios se estrellaban contra los míos en un delicado beso.

—Ya no están grabando —susurré.

—Lo sé —dijo, antes de profundizar el beso.

¿Cómo era posible que algo de lo que no tenía idea, sino hasta hace unas horas atrás, se estuviera convirtiendo en la mejor experiencia de mi vida? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera mezclando mi corazón en algo que era totalmente "profesional", y con un tipo que conocí hace escasamente seis horas?

Nada parecía ir como lo planeé, al parecer _nada_ salía según mis planeaciones. Solo quería mis dos millones de dólares por un papel en una película de terror o hasta de humor, pero, ¿una película erótica? Una vocecilla en el fondo de mi mente habló.

_«Con el hermoso chico de ojos verdes, hasta el fin del mundo»._

Maldita voz, pero cómo la amaba, así que no puse objeciones. A estas alturas ya nada podía hacer tampoco; firmé un contrato que sabía no se podía destruir tan fácilmente.

Apenas salí de la piscina, una enorme toalla envolvió mi cuerpo.

—Muy bien, chicos, me han sorprendido realmente, nunca pensé que podríamos grabar dos escenas perfectas en dos únicas tomas y, sobre todo, en tan solo una hora —dijo Aro muy sonriente, mientras se acercaba a nosotros—. Se merecen un descanso, así que tienen media hora para volvernos a ver aquí mismo. ¡_Break_ de media hora! —gritó al equipo, que muy pronto se dispersó por el lugar.

—Mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen, es un placer por fin presentarme ante ti —dijo el chico de ojos verdes, que ahora ya tenía nombre, mientras me tendía la mano.

Suspiré profundamente, antes de estirar mi mano y que él la estrechara delicadamente entre la suya. Los contactos con él siempre eran así: llenos de electricidad, y aún no me había terminado de acostumbrar; pegué un brinquito, que al parecer notó porque soltó una suave risilla.

—Veo que te causo mucha gracia —dije enojada.

—Eres graciosa, y con esos pucheros aún más. —Hice una mueca de disgusto antes de reírme con él—. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de compartir una descarga eléctrica? —No lo podía creer, ¿también la sintió?

—Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella. —Sonrió.

—Y bien, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas como actriz de estas películas tan especiales? —Me sonrojé ante su calificativo de 'especiales'—. Tranquila, si quieres no me lo cuentes —dijo mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia el interior de la mansión.

—Esta es mi primera vez —dije tímidamente, sentándome en uno de los inmensos sillones de cuero negro ubicados en la gran sala del lugar.

— ¿En serio? —Se sentó a mi lado, asentí.

—Ni siquiera sabía que era una película erótica —continúe, aún con el tono de voz más bajo, con la intención de que solo él me escuchara. Me atreví a mirarlo a la cara, en la que se veía reflejada la sorpresa—. Pero apenas empezaste con los besos y esas cosas, supe que no nada más era una película romántica. ¡Por favor, tampoco soy tan tonta! —Mi tono de voz subió unas cuantas octavas, logrando que varias personas que pasaban por nuestro lado se voltearan a verme con cara de desconcierto; bajé mi cabeza avergonzada.

—Nadie está diciendo que seas tonta, pero, ¿no leíste el contrato? —Negué, apenada de aceptarlo en voz alta—. ¡Ay, Dios! —Se llevó las manos a la cara—. Ahora no me salgas con que eres virgen. —Destapó su rostro y me miró con el aire contenido, agaché mi cabeza; no es que la idea de acostarme con Edward, a pesar de conocerlo tan poco, me desagradara, pero, siendo mi primera vez y enfrente de tanta gente… y ahora también me quedaba más que claro que habría penetración.

— ¡Caray! Eres Virgen —dijo, en un tono de voz que en cada rincón de la casa estoy segura se escuchó, me tapé la cara de pura vergüenza; todo el mundo se quedó petrificado en su lugar, con sus miradas fijas en mí.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Cómo así que eres virgen?! —chilló Aro, entrando en la sala; mis mejillas ardieron aún más.

—Sí, soy virgen. ¿Acaso es un delito?

—En este trabajo sí, mujer. ¡Por qué no lo dijiste! —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Espero que esto no me traiga consecuencias en la filmación, piensa qué harás de aquí a mañana. Por hoy se suspenden las grabaciones, una de las cámaras está fallando. Mañana a las seis en punto comenzamos. —Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Suspiré lo más profundo que pude para tratar de tranquilizarme, pero dos lágrimas traicioneras recorrieron mis mejillas.

—Perdón —susurró Edward, mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares mis mejillas.

—No es tu culpa —susurré.

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. —Me consoló, mientras me acercaba a su pecho para acunarme en sus brazos. Podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón; era un sonido tan hermoso, que estaba segura era el motor del mío. Solo asentí, para después pararme e ir por mi ropa, no importaba el tiempo que se aplazara, algún día tendría que hacerlo.

Después de vestirme lo más rápido que pude y soportando las miradas de todos con los que me topaba, tomé mi bolso y me apresuré a salir del sitio, pero una fuerte mano me detuvo, agarrando mi brazo con delicadeza.

—Espera, quiero invitarte a cenar —dijo Edward tan pronto me tuvo frente a él.

—No tiene caso, no quiero que sientas lástima por mí, mañana lo haremos y asunto terminado —dije con resignación.

—No siento lástima por nadie —dijo de manera seca—. Solo quiero que cenemos, eso es todo.

—Está bien —fue mi única contestación, antes de salir totalmente frustrada directo al auto que me llevaría al hotel—. A las siete en punto paso por ti —dijo a mi oído, mientras se subía junto a mí—. Voy contigo, recuerda que nos hospedamos en el mismo hotel. —Sonrió de manera ladina, esa sonrisa se estaba convirtiendo en mi favorita, era la segunda vez que se la veía y me volvía loca.

El viaje fue en completo silencio, apenas el carro aparcó en la entrada, me bajé tan precipitadamente que me fui de bruces contra el piso. _¡Maldita descoordinación!_, grité para mí.

— ¿Estás bien, hermosa?

—Sí, estoy bien —respondí con acidez, mientras me paraba y limpiaba la mugre de mi vestido—. Bella, mi nombre es Bella.

— ¿Acaso no significa lo mismo? —Bufé de frustración y me apresuré a llegar a mi habitación. Después de pasar la tarjeta dorada por la cerradura, corrí a mi cama a tumbarme y tapar con almohadas los sollozos que de mi garganta salían; poco después me quedé dormida.

Sentí que alguien se recostaba a mi lado, cerré los ojos fuertemente, mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente. Hacía años que no había tenido esta pesadilla —precisamente para eso compré mi atrapasueños—, pero, ¡maldita sea, se me había olvidado! Siempre me recordaba llevarlo conmigo, pero ahora por el afán ni siquiera me había acordado. Ahora la mano negra venía a ahorcarme, como aquella vez cuando tenía diez años. Aquella vez quería gritar y moverme, pero no podía. No perdía nada con intentarlo, así que grité lo más fuerte que pude.

— ¡Silencio! Shhh, Bella, soy yo, tranquila. —Me calmó una voz que se me hacía muy familiar, pero aún mi mente estaba desconectada de este mundo—. Cálmate, deja de manotear. — ¿Que yo estaba haciendo qué? Ordené a mi cerebro que cualquier movimiento que estuviera haciendo sin mi previa autorización, lo detuviera—. Eso, así está mejor —repitió aquella voz con un deje divertido; aún no me atrevía a abrir mis ojos con el temor de encontrarme a un monstruo con llagas en la cara y a punto de comerme—. Abre los ojos, mírame, soy yo, Edward. —Apenas escuché su nombre, mis ojos se abrieron y una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mi rostro. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me abalancé contra él para acurrucarme en sus brazos.

—Eres tú, eres tú… Gracias al cielo, eres tú. —Se rio.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Mi ángel… mi chico de los ojos verdes —susurré, antes de suspirar y volver a caer sin plena conciencia en los brazos de Morfeo.

Esta vez mis sueños no fueron para nada espantosos, soñé con la escena erótica… la escena más erótica de la película. Y no quería volver a remembrarla, porque si lo hacía, de seguro el calor que sentía en medio de la inconciencia regresaría y esta vez no habría nadie quien me lo quitara. Me removí un poco, pero era imposible moverme; unos fuertes brazos me aprisionaban, y antes de gritar como estaba a punto de hacerlo, aclaré mi mente y recordé lo sucedido. ¿Pero es que acaso no había sido un sueño? Miré hacia abajo y aún estaba vestida, incluso pude sentir la humedad de mis bragas todavía en su sitio. Me reí bajito, pero al parecer eso fue suficiente para que mi acompañante se despertara.

— ¿Bella? —susurró, al parecer aún adormilado.

—Hmmm —dije, antes de sentir cómo sus fuertes brazos me volteaban para colocarme frente a él.

—Cómo agradezco que hayas dejado la puerta mal cerrada para yo poder entrar y rescatarte del terrible monstruo de tus pesadillas —susurró, antes de con delicadeza besarme.

—Y, ¿qué fue eso?

—Un beso —contestó con una sonrisa divertida—. Me debes una cena, y como ya es tarde, te invito a ver una película a mi habitación.

Después de aclarar un momento mi mente y fijarme en la hora, que al parecer ya era más de media noche, acepté.

Nos acurrucamos en lo más alto de la cama matrimonial en su cuarto, nunca supe de qué trataba la película, porque mi vista estaba pegada a su hermoso rostro. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan hermoso? Debería ser considerado un pecado. Él por su parte acariciaba con delicadeza mi cabello y también me miraba.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—Soy toda oídos —susurré después de sonreír.

—Sé que te puede parecer raro, pero… —dejó de hablar para tomar un largo suspiro, no me atreví a interrumpirlo—. Aquella vez que te vi en la playa completamente desnuda, no es que no haya visto mujeres desnudas, por mi trabajo las he visto y muchas, pero supe que tú eras diferente. No sabía qué hacer, quería hablarte, pero no encontré otra forma que esconder tu ropa para tener el motivo de devolvértela. Fue un acto totalmente infantil, lo sé, pero a veces así soy. Supe que no era en vano mi paseo por la playa, lo comprobé cuando te vi en la mansión. —No podía articular palabra—. Bella, te conozco desde hace… —Miró su reloj—, exactamente veintitrés horas y treinta y dos minutos. —Puso sus manos acunando mi rostro al ver que lo había bajado y ya no lo estaba viendo—. Te amo, sé que ya te amo —dijo esto último sobre mis labios.

Nos quedamos por un muy buen rato solo con nuestros labios pegados sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento, hasta que los dos al mismo tiempo sentimos la necesidad de profundizarlo. Pasó su boca por mi cuello, respirando sobre él; esto hizo que sintiera cómo su cálido aliento se colaba por mi vestido hasta mis senos. Su lengua comenzó a trepar hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja, donde dejó un pequeño mordisco; me sentía arder, y mi corazón latía aceleradamente. Inconscientemente, eché el cuello hacia atrás para facilitarle la tarea y cerré los ojos.

—Edward —susurré—, también siento que te amo —dije, antes de que subiera por mi cara, besando cada centímetro.

Se apoderó de mis labios besándolos tiernamente, pero poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad del mismo; metió la lengua en mi boca, parecía querer saborearla con más calma. Era tan dulce como la misma miel. Ya no estaba pensando en nada, solo en el acto salvaje con el que se subió sobre mi cuerpo, y el gran bulto que sentí haciendo presión en mi vientre.

Me estaba dejando llevar por la situación; por aquel hombre alto, cobrizo, extremadamente guapo y de ojos hermosos. Llevé mis manos a su cuello, para después enredar mis dedos en su hermoso cabello, que al movimiento del mismo desprendía una exquisita fragancia. Se separó un momento y tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos pulgar e índice.

—Hermosa —habló en un tono de voz que acariciaba hasta la más pequeña parte de mi ser—. Si continuamos, no podré parar. Tengo unas ganas profundas de hacerte el amor… —Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, y estrellé mis labios con los suyos.

— ¡Por favor... no… pares! —solté con dificultad en medio de un jadeo.

Sus manos se colaron por mi vestido, acariciando con gran experiencia mi piel, que en este momento estaba muy sensible, y lo sacó por mi cabeza para dejarme solo en ropa interior. Mis manos también se aventuraron a explorar y terminé por sacarle la camisa, y con su ayuda también los pantalones; después de que yo misma se lo desabrochara.

Pude sentir con mayor claridad lo excitado que estaba. Lo sentí sobre mi vientre, mis caderas se levantaron buscando más atención. Con delicadeza, se separó de mí para voltearme, desabrochó mi sostén y empezó a dejar suaves mordiscos por todo lo largo de mi espalda, bajando por cada vertebra que sobresalía en la misma.

Con una lentitud dolorosa, tomó mis pequeñas bragas negras entre sus dientes y las deslizó por mis piernas, besó la extensión de las mismas a su regreso, tomándose su tiempo. Gemí de impaciencia al sentir cómo su lengua dibujaba pequeños círculos en cada una de mis nalgas para después morderlas. Este hombre me estaba llevando a la completa locura.

Estrelló su erección contra mi trasero y con delicadeza me colocó frente a él. Me besó nuevamente, y en un movimiento casi imperceptible, pude sentir sus besos en la parte interior de mis muslos; los lamió, los mordió para poco a poco perderse entre mis piernas.

Su lengua saboreó mis labios íntimos e hizo el amago de meterla en mi interior, me produjo una sensación de placer profundo, no olvido para nada sus manos, que acariciaban con suavidad mis piernas, mi vientre, hasta llegar a mis senos.

La humedad y la habilidad de su lengua no tenían límites, trazó deliciosos círculos sobre mi ya pronunciado clítoris; entre sus labios lo tomó y lo succionó por tan largo tiempo que, creí moriría en ese mismo instante; no podía controlar mis jadeos. Los fuertes lametones me estaban llevando a un punto culmen del que, a pesar de mi nula experiencia, sabía no tendría retorno.

— ¡Edward! —dije en medio de un pequeño gritito, y mi mano se volcó a su cabellera para atrapar cada hebra entre mis dedos y jalarlo.

—Vente para mí, hermosa.

Sus labios vibraron contra esa parte tan sensible de mi anatomía mientras hablaba, y eso fue la llave para que un poderoso orgasmo se desatara en mi interior. Mi espalda, que por largo tiempo retó a la gravedad, se desplomó por completo contra las sábanas.

Las caricias no terminaron ahí; su lengua siguió jugueteando con cada parte de mi piel, se concentró en mi abdomen, metiéndola con lujuria en mi ombligo produciendo una sensación exquisita.

—Es hermoso oírte jadear —susurró cerca de mi oído, mientras entre sus dientes apretaba tiernamente el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha. Me produjo un cosquilleo que logró sacar pequeñas risitas de mi boca—. Pero se está peleando el puesto con tu risa. —Besó mi cuello y pasó su lengua en el camino. Se posicionó entre mis piernas—. ¿Estás lista? — Solo asentí; era un momento en el que no podía articular palabras.

— ¡Buenas noches! ¿Interrumpimos algo? —Mis sentidos entraron en un completo shock, no sabía qué demonios estaba sucediendo al igual que Edward, porque su cuerpo, como pude sentir, entró en completa tensión y se quedó al igual que yo… inmóvil—. Por favor, no se detengan, sigan en lo suyo. —Cuando logré reaccionar, pegué un brinco y alejé inmediatamente a Edward de encima de mí, tomando con rudeza una de las sábanas para cubrirme.

— ¿Quién es usted? —pregunté al hombre alto, rubio y también muy hermoso, con unos ojos azules impactantes, que estaba al pie de la cama; sus brazos se podían apreciar por la delgada tela de la playera que llevaba puesta.

— ¿Yo? ¿Acaso él no te habló de mí? —dijo señalando a Edward, mientras me miraba.

— ¿Qué significa esto? No entiendo —Miré a Edward y al tipo rubio con los signos de interrogación dibujados en cada uno de mis ojos.

—Bella, te presento a mi esposo.

— ¿T-tu-tu es-es...po...so? —_P__or favor, que esto no me esté pasando_, rogué con gran fe hacia mi interior.

—Sí, pequeña, Jasper Cullen, para servirte. Veo que estás disfrutando de mi esposo. —No lograba articular palabra, estaba totalmente desnuda sentada al lado de Edward, el cual me tenía tomada a de la cintura—. Eddie, amor, vine a disculparme, sé que pasamos por una crisis, pero pienso que podemos superarlo si lo intentamos —habló para Edward, olvidando completamente mi presencia en el lugar, o tal vez lo hacía de manera intencional, ya no sabía ni qué pensar. Nadie pronunció palabra alguna por un gran rato—. Está bien, sé que tienes que pensarlo, te daré tu tiempo —dijo con enorme tranquilidad—. ¡Oh! Disculpa mi mala educación, supongo que tú eres su nueva amante... ¡Vaya!, eres linda. —Su atención se volvió hacia Edward—. Siempre tuviste buen gusto, Eddie...—Nuevamente me miró—. Oh, vamos, no te detengas, sigue... —me dijo, notando que lo veía con la boca abierta—. No seas tímida, si quieres les preparo unas bebidas mientras terminas con mi esposo.

— ¿T-ter-terminar? —Edward acariciaba mi cuerpo bajo la suave tela de la sábana, yo tenía aún la boca abierta—. Mi amor, después de que termines con tu amiguita, espero hayas pensado mejor las cosas, te estaré esperando, recuérdalo. —Y salió de la habitación. Otra vez, el silencio incómodo se extendió por el lugar.

—Desde hace diez años, es decir, desde que tenía quince, supe que era gay. Ninguna mujer me llamaba lo suficiente la atención, es más, ni siquiera me interesaban. Empecé a salir con chicos y encontré que me sentía muy bien con personas de mi mismo sexo. Hace un año me casé, te puedo asegurar que lo quiero, me casé con él por amor. Pero…

— ¿Pero qué, Edward?, no me vengas con que quieres tenerme de amante. —Me miró de reojo.

—Sí, ¿no te gustaría? Sería divertido formar un trío.

— ¿Están locos o qué? No me digas que ya lo han hecho con otras personas antes…

—No, por supuesto que no, pero siempre hemos querido probarlo. Si quieres llamo a Jazz para que nos acompañe. —Me levanté furiosa de la cama.

— ¡No! No te molestes, Edward... no me prestaré para eso, créeme. Me imagino que extrañas a tu esposo, así que yo me voy. —Mi corazón se partió en pedacitos. Soy una tonta, torpe, estúpida. ¿Cómo pude creerle? ¿Cómo pude creer que me amaba? No soportaba más esta situación, estaba dispuesta a irme, pero me tomó por un brazo. No pude dejar de mirar su cuerpo totalmente desnudo y dispuesto delante de mí. Me di una cachetada mental para aclararme la mente.

— ¿No me digas que estás celosa? —dijo, entre dudoso y sorprendido. Agaché mi cabeza y llevé una mano a mi rostro—. No te mentí cuando te dije que te amo, eres la única mujer en mi corazón.

—No me jodas, Edward. Sí, claro, yo la única mujer y él… el único hombre, ¿verdad? —grité de frustración, y lágrimas de completa rabia empezaron salir por mis ojos—. No sé qué clase de relación tengan ustedes, pero ni sueñes con que yo me les una.

—Mira, es complicado y no entenderías.

—Sí, tienes razón, no entiendo nada y no quiero entenderlo tampoco, pero te respeto. Ahora debo irme.

—No entenderías qué es amar a dos personas y con la misma intensidad, porque nunca lo has hecho. Yo también estoy confuso, créeme, pero las cosas son así. Te amo y lo amo. —Bufé. Qué triste era mi vida, todo me salía mal. Cuando pensé que algo estaba sobre ruedas, después de tener el primer y mejor orgasmo de mi vida, me pasaba esto. Me preguntaba seriamente qué fue lo que hice mal. Nuevamente, alguien irrumpió en la habitación, esta vez era Marco.

—Edward, disculpa que te interrumpa, pero, ¿le hiciste algo a la chica?

—No, ¿por qué la pregunta? —Respiró aliviado. ¿Qué le pasaba? Lo miré confusa, aún con la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas.

— ¡Qué bien!, llegué justo a tiempo. Edward, no toques a la chica. —El tipo rubio, el esposo de Edward (qué difícil era decir la frase 'esposo de Edward') se acercó a la habitación escuchando todo lo que pasaba—. Aro habló con el patrocinador de la película acerca de… —me miró de reojo, señalándome con su mano—… de que la chica es virgen, y él la quiere entera… Menos mal que no pasó nada. — ¿Entera? ¿Qué me creían?, ¿algún tipo de comida rápida?

— ¿La chica es virgen? —preguntó Jasper consternado—. Increíble ¿Y cómo fue a parar aquí con ustedes?

—Eso no viene al caso —interrumpió Marco, antes de que pudiera articular palabra—. Ven conmigo, Bella. El señor McCarty, el principal patrocinador, vino desde Tenesse para hablar exclusivamente contigo. —Mi mente se aclaró un poco después de haber limpiado mis ojos también.

— ¿McCarty? ¿El famoso empresario, Emmett McCarty? —pregunté incrédula. ¿Qué querría ese hombre? Había visto muchas noticias en el periódico sobre él, y de ahí sabía que era uno de los empresarios más poderosos del país.

—Sí, acompáñame, por favor —dijo Marco.

Tomé mi ropa, y lo más rápido que pude me vestí. Salí del cuarto, no sin antes observar a los esposos Cullen que se quedaban en su habitación de hotel.

Aún no podía dar crédito de todo lo que me había pasado en menos de dos días; estaba envuelta en una completa locura, y aún no tenía idea de lo que estaba por venir. ¡Dios me librara!

.

.

.

—Pase.

Entré a la oficina elegante del empresario Emmett McCarty; era un sitio realmente acogedor, nada como me lo imaginaba. Las paredes estaban pintadas de diversos colores alegres que le daban luz a la estancia, además de tener diversas decoraciones, cuadros de películas y fotografías eróticas. Cuando mi atención se centró en él, vi que este sostenía una carpeta

—Siéntese. —Señaló un mueble delante de su escritorio, lo hice sin rechistar—. Aquí dice que su nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tiene veinte años, se graduó recientemente con calificaciones muy bajas y, según mis investigaciones, tiene aspiración a estudiar en la Universidad de Rochester y no tiene trabajo —dijo de sopetón, y bajó la carpeta de mi expediente. ¡Dios mío! Me había mandado a investigar, no quería ni imaginar qué otras cosas sabría de mí—. ¿Me equivoco?

—No, señor. —Bajé la cabeza, no sabía realmente qué más decir.

—Donde quieres estudiar es difícil entrar, y además muy caro. Está claro que no tienes para la matricula, y sospecho que piensas que con este trabajo puedes pagarla, ¿no? —Asentí, este hombre no se iba por las ramas.

McCarty se paró y se asomó a la ventana, la noche era hermosa y las luces de la ciudad resplandecían completamente; una vista realmente espectacular. No era para menos que su oficina se encontrara en este sitio.

—Aro me informó que eres virgen, y si eso complica las grabaciones, que hasta ahora han ido de maravilla por lo que también me informó, causaría pérdidas millonarias. —Esta situación me trajo una especie de _déjà vu_. No sé si estaba paranoica o solo era idea mía, me estaba hablando como si me fuera a despedir. ¡Genial! Casi lo podía escuchar: «Señorita Swan, está despedida»—. También me informó que no tienes ninguna experiencia en actuación y mucho menos en este tipo de géneros. —Aún me hablaba de espaldas, con su vista fija en la ciudad. ¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas? Solo necesitaba decirlo. ¡¿Qué esperaba?! A estas alturas ya tenía trazados mil planes para no terminar con la dichosa película, alguna clausula debía haber; no tenía por qué hacerlo. En algún momento convencería a mi padre para que me pagara la universidad, aunque eso me llevara varios años—. Y eso sería causal de despido. — !Bingo!—. Pero, como soy benévolo, he decidido darte una oportunidad más. —Sus palabras me dejaron en la misma nebulosa.

— ¿Q-qué?, ¿quiere que me quede? No entiendo, soy una irresponsable, aún soy virgen, no tengo experiencia, y-y-y-y…

—Tranquila, señorita Swan —Me brindó una sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos azules juguetones me miraban con curiosidad y avaricia. ¡Rayos, qué suerte la mía! Me han despedido de otros trabajos, y en este que quiero que lo hagan, no sucede. Seguro que Dios me odia. McCarty caminó hacia mí con pasos lentos y seguros, sus ojos brillando—. Jovencita, no te angusties, te doy una salida razonable, te doy la oportunidad de tu vida —dijo tan calmadamente que me asustó—. Hay un programa que está en proyecto y se espera que salga en unos días al aire, te ofrezco la cantidad de veinte millones de dólares.

— ¿Eh? —Al escuchar esa cantidad me paré en seco. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?—. ¿Veinte millones de dólares? Eso es mucho dinero.

— ¿Te interesa? —No sabía realmente qué decir, y cuando por fin iba a decir algo, me interrumpió—. Antes que digas algo, te informo que es un programa tipo Reality Show y es en vivo.

— ¿Y qué debo hacer? —pregunté intrigada. Esta vez no iba a tropezar con la misma piedra, tenía que saber en qué demonios me iba a meter. Si de esto se enteraba Leah, de seguro me estaría ahorcando en este mismo instante, aunque eso me recordó que debía llamarla y contarle todo.

—Es simple, lo único que tienes que hacer es perder tu virginidad en vivo a nivel mundial.

— ¿Qué? —Estaba totalmente consternada—. Está loco, yo no…

—Tendrás el derecho de escoger a la pareja que quieras, Isabella. —Alcé una ceja—. ¿Hombre o mujer?

—A quien quieras, para eso te daremos un catálogo con personas expertas que te ayudarán a guiar y enfocar el programa, tendrás libre albedrío de cómo hacerlo. ¿No te parece una buena propuesta?

— ¿Y si me niego?

—Oh, vamos, linda, no soy un empresario sin sentimientos e inflexible, tienes el derecho de negarte, por supuesto; pero claro que si lo haces me temo que seguirás con la película, igualmente perderás tu virginidad y tu paga será de dos millones de dólares que fue lo acordado. Recuerda además que firmaste un contrato, si te niegas a hacerlo tendríamos todo el derecho de demandarte. —Estaba entre la espada y la pared en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

— ¿Puedo pensarlo?

—Claro, te daré tiempo. Como te decía, no soy un cruel empresario como los que salen en las telenovelas, por el contrario, soy muy accesible. —Volvió a sonreír, no lo conocía del todo bien, pero al parecer era una buena persona y no me estaba tratando de engañar. —Tienes hasta mañana a la 8:00 am.

_¡Genial!,_ exclamé irónicamente para mí.

Fui conducida al hotel por Marco, subí a mi habitación mientras pensaba en la proposición del señor McCarty, y solo me quedaba algo por hacer...

— ¡Leah, ayúdame por favor! —grité desesperada por el teléfono, mientras con un dedo enrollaba el cable nerviosa después de que por una hora le relatara con lujo de detalles lo que me pasó.

Todo el tiempo estuvo en total silencio, mientras yo como cotorra le hablaba; varias veces pregunté si seguía en la línea, con el temor de que se hubiera espantado y me hubiera dejado hablando sola.

— ¡Ay, Bella! Ya sabía yo que no sería nada bueno. ¡Te lo dije! Te metes en cadacosa.

—Suenas como mamá.

—Pues parezco tu mamá, cuidándote, tonta. —Reí nerviosas, pude notar que estaba igual que yo.

—Sí, pero, ¿ahora qué hago?

—Tranquila, pediré permiso en el trabajo y tomaré un avión, llegaré como a las once de la mañana.

— ¡¿Once?! Leah, tengo que dar respuesta a las ocho. ¿Qué hago?

—Solo haz tiempo, invéntate algo. Eres buena para eso, ¿no?

—Está bien, pero no me dejes sola en esto, prométeme que vendrás.

—Confía en mí, siempre te saco de apuros. Nos vemos mañana.

La llamada se cortó antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, viendo la televisión; me mordí el labio en forma de desesperación, antes de tomar el control y empezar a hacer _zapping_ por los canales de televisión, pensando en cómo ganar tiempo. Pero no funcionó.

Me senté a leer unas revistas que estaban en la mesa. Sin querer, mis pensamientos volaron lejos de ahí con un hombre cobrizo, alto y guapo. Mi mente se inundó de nuevo con aquellos ojos hermosos color verde; la sensación de sus besos, sus manos acariciando cada parte de m piel, el estar en sus bra...

Por un momento, mi mente entró en fase neutra. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en ese idiota? Y lo peor es que estaba soñando con un hombre casado, él tenía a su esposo.

El gran vacío en mi pecho dolió, mis sentimientos por él eran sinceros, pero… ¡Por Dios! Estaba casado, y de seguro ahora estaría disfrutando de su estúpida "reconciliación".

Me acosté en la cama, repasando lo sucedido en el día, mañana sería un día difícil.

Traté de dormir, sin éxito. Encendí de nuevo la gran pantalla LCD sin absolutamente nada que ver, le di un gran golpe al control contra la almohada que tenía al lado y este se paró en un canal pornográfico.

«¡Sííí!... ¡Ahhh!».

Se veían las imágenes de dos cuerpos unidos; eran dos hombres follando, del susto se me cayó el control. Miré la pantalla y empecé a jalarme el cabello. ¿¡De todas las películas porno que existían en el mundo, tenía que ponerse en una de homosexuales!? Recogí el control del piso y traté de cambiar el canal, sin éxito. Golpeé el aparato defectuoso. Pero los gemidos provenientes del televisor hicieron que mi cabeza volteara a la pantalla.

« ¡Ah! Sí, así… mááás».

Un hombre metía su miembro en el trasero del otro, dando movimientos suaves al principio y más rápidos después. Me tapé los ojos para no verlos, pero al escuchar la excitación para nada camuflada entre jadeos, los abrí de nuevo, mirando la pantalla entre los dedos.

Un fuerte rubor se apoderó de mi cara, me fijé un poco más en el rostro del hombre que penetraba al otro: tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y unos labios rellenos e incitadores; era un tipo realmente guapo, embestía al otro con frenesí y maestría. Me fijé mejor y me paré de golpe, señalando al televisor.

«Es… es... es… ¡Edward!».

Me acerqué a la pantalla de improvisto, los movimientos de Edward eran suaves y prominentes; se movía seductoramente. Su cuerpo era fuerte y musculoso, pero la pantalla reflejaba una vaga idea de cómo eran en realidad aquellos músculos, que eran aún mucho mejores al tacto. Sentí un calor abrasador en mi vientre; inconscientemente, alcé la falda de mi vestido y metí la mano debajo de mis bragas.

Ahora Edward sujetaba al otro cuerpo en el aire, penetrándolo primero en un suave vaivén y luego más rápido; el otro gemía ante la invasión. Yo estaba en medio de una creciente ola de desesperación, sentí que me estaba mojando cada vez más. Me bajé las bragas y empecé a masajear un poco mi clítoris; con suaves círculos y metiendo de manera lenta mi dedo medio. Mi excitación se acrecentaba con cada movimiento.

« ¡Ahhh!», gruñó Edward desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

— ¡Edward! ¡Ahh! ¡Edward!

Aumentaba cada vez más el movimiento de mi mano, sumé mi dedo índice al medio, arremetiendo con la misma velocidad a la que iba Edward. Sentía que el calor de mi cuerpo aumentaba... Me excité aún más al ver que los dos cuerpos se apretaban fuertemente y él tenía un ritmo impresionante.

— ¡Ah! Ed..ward —grité más fuerte y de manera entrecortada. ¡Diablos! Quería estar en esos brazos fundiéndome con él—. Ed..ward, te necesito, ¿dónde estás? —El ritmo en mi mano aumentó—. Sería maravilloso que estuvieras aquí conmigo.

— ¿Te gusta? —susurró alguien cerca de mi oído… ¡Caramba! ¿En qué momento me coloqué las gafas 3D? Esto estaba siendo demasiado real. Ya podía sentir el aliento de Edward rozar mi cuello.

— ¡Sííí, ahh! —dije llena de placer; me sentía dentro de un sueño erótico. Masajeé unos momentos más mi clítoris antes de sentir la explosión y la gran liberación del orgasmo en mi cuerpo.

—Me alegra que te guste, disfruté realmente follarme a ese tipo. —Di un gran brinco por el susto, me giré.

— ¿Ed… Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? —chillé. Miré mi mano que aún estaba en mi intimidad y totalmente empapada—. No, no es lo que piensas —traté de justificarme sin mucho éxito.

— ¡Vaya!, menos mal que es otra cosa, por un momento pensé que estabas… —Miró la pantalla de la televisión y luego a mí.

—Eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabías? —Se acercó poco a poco a mí; su dulce aliento rozaba mi piel. Tomó mi mano y se la llevó a la boca para lamerla.

—Si quieres, solo si quieres, te puedo dar una muestra de lo pervertido que puedo llegar a ser —susurró. Mis sentidos se nublaron por un momento al sentir cómo succionaba mis dedos, y el suave sonido de placer que salía de su pecho al saborear los jugos de mi sexo sobre mi mano. Su lengua se paseó por mi palma.

—Aléjate, no lograrás engañarme de nuevo. —Lo aparté de un manotazo en su pecho. Sonrió de una manera que solo dos veces (con esta era la tercera) le había visto: de lado, mi favorita—. ¿Cómo entraste? —pregunté, tratando de desviar el tema mientras colocaba mis bragas en su lugar.

—No eres muy buena cerrando las puertas —dijo tranquilamente.

—Vete de aquí, necesito mi espacio.

—Me enteré de lo que te propuso Emmett. —Su sonrisa se perdió al instante. ¿Qué le importaba? Además, ¿por qué hablaba de él con tanta confianza?

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? —dije de manera seca y cortante. Me tomó del brazo bruscamente, de mi boca salió un jadeo debido a la impresión y al contacto que vino después. Nuestros cuerpos chocaron de manera sonora y salvaje.

—Me importa más de lo que crees, hermosa. —Cómo adoraba que me llamara por ese calificativo—. Me importa porque no quiero que le entregues tu virginidad a cualquiera. Me importa porque, aunque no lo creas, te amo —dijo de manera demandante, su mano en la parte más baja de mi cintura, y sus dedos alzando con suavidad mi vestido me desconcentraban.

—Ve a encargarte de los asuntos de tu esposo. —Mi voz sonó tan ácida que hasta sentí el sabor agrio en mi boca.

—No tienes por qué estar celosa, Bella, las cosas con Jazz ya no tienen solución. Lo amo, pero… ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, Bella! —Tomó mi mentón entre sus dedos—. He decidido y te quiero a ti en mi vida, me duele dejarlo, pero más me duele alejarme de ti. —Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó… Me besó tan desesperadamente que parecía que no me hubiera besado desde hace siglos, y a decir verdad, yo también lo sentía así: parecían siglos y no solo unas cuantas horas desde que su boca había estado pegada a la mía, demandando mucho más que un simple roce. Pero mi rabia no había disminuido, el muy maldito me había mentido, si desde un principio me hubiera dicho la verdad… No valía la pena pensar en esa posibilidad.

—Vete ahora mismo de aquí, Cullen —grité, apartándolo de mí. Tomé el teléfono y la tarjeta que el señor McCarty me había dado, marqué el teléfono que rezaba ahí; después de dos repiques contestó con su voz tan masculina y sensual, pero que no producía ni de cerca el mismo efecto en mí que la de Edward. Deseché ese pensamiento—. Señor McCaty, habla Isabella Swan.

—_Buenas noches, señorita, me alegra su llamada. Espero me tenga buenas y bonitas noticias que nos beneficiarán a ambos_. —Por la línea podía percibir que estaba sonriendo, hasta podía imaginármelo sentado en su escritorio, mordiendo la punta de un esfero mientras daba vueltas en su silla cómodamente reclinable, con sus piernas cruzadas esperando con ansias mi respuesta. Aunque, creo que ya la sabía, porque cuando se la informé ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Acepto, acepto perder mi virginidad en vivo —anuncié, mirando a Edward directamente a los ojos; estaba frente a mí, con el rostro rojo de furia.

.

.

.

_**Un mes después.**_

—Leah, estoy nerviosa —le dije a mi amiga por teléfono. Nuevamente no había podido venir, pero igualmente no la culpaba; estaba en el culmen de su trabajo y no podía dejarlo tirado, pero aún en la distancia siempre se encontraba ahí.

—_Afronta las consecuencias de tus arrebatos. ¿¡Quién te manda!? _

—Leah, ya bastante tengo con los regaños de mi conciencia como para que vengas tú a secundarla.

—_Será porque soy la encarnación de tu conciencia, tonta_. —Nos reímos como posesas por un buen rato, creo que era más bien para alejar los nervios, pues ahí pude darme cuenta que, a pesar de que no mostraba su nerviosismo, ella también lo estaba. Me alegré por tener una amiga como ella, era mejor que una hermana.

—Bella, iniciamos en cinco minutos —anunció Charlotte, la directora del programa en el que en menos de una hora perdería mi virginidad con un total desconocido. Aunque, decir que era desconocido total no era la palabra, porque lo conocía en foto; era uno de los diez elegidos que había seleccionado de una gran catalogo que me mandaron, un catalogo de al menos quinientos hombres. Después de unas pruebas que, por lo que me enteré, no eran para nada fáciles, ahí estaba. Por todo el mes que duró el concurso había luchado por poseer mi cuerpo por vez primera.

—_Suerte, amiga, de verdad que la necesitas. Ni creas que voy a ver el estúpido programa._

—Ni se te ocurra prender el televisor o mirar pornografía en internet por lo que resta del año, lo repetirán por todo ese tiempo. —Reí nerviosa, y ella rio junto conmigo.

—_Roguemos que a tus padres ni ningún conocido encienda el televisor. _

—Gracias Leah, te quiero.

—_De nada, te quiero más. _

Nos despedimos entre lágrimas, mi corazón estaba latiendo al millón por segundo, traté de tranquilizarme, respiré profundo por un minuto y salí al set.

.

.

.

Sentí cómo la punta roma de su miembro empezaba a abrirse paso entre mis piernas; explorando, sintiendo, vibrando. Podía sentir cómo cada parte de su pene se encontraba con mis paredes vaginales, el liquido que salía de mi interior ayudaba a que se deslizara con suavidad y exquisitez, solo podía jadear de satisfacción.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente dentro, logré sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor; me tensé en el instante e intente cerrar las piernas por instinto, pero su cuerpo en medio de las mismas me lo impedía. El dolor se incrementó, lágrimas que no quería dejar salir resbalaron por mis mejillas. Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y mis uñas se hundieron en su piel. Dejo de moverse.

—Shh, shh, shh, Bella, mírame —demandó con dulzura; le obedecí—. Mírame, relájate y abre las piernas. —Así lo hice, y agradecí que mi cuerpo le hiciera caso.

Con sus besos limpió las lágrimas que se habían escapado. Apenas me hube relajado, la sensación de tenerlo dentro fue totalmente distinta. Relajé mis manos y pasé mis brazos por su espalda, atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Reanudó sus embestidas con movimientos lentos, incluso abrí un poco más las piernas para darle más acceso y enroscarlas en su cintura; quería sentirlo cada vez más dentro.

Una oleada mucho más placentera que cualquier otra empezó a recorrer mi piel para posicionarse en mi bajo vientre; las oleadas de excitación fueron aumentando, mas el calor y la fricción estaban logrando maravillas en mi interior.

Nuestros jadeos se mezclaban, su boca succionaba mis senos erectos. Los acariciaba con su lengua, los adoraba con cada suspiro. Su miembro buscaba con gran ahínco el punto que me llevaría al verdadero paraíso… ¡Lo encontró! Solo una embestida más hizo falta para que la bomba de placer contenida en mi interior explotara en infinitos fuegos artificiales. Instantes después, me sentí llena por su semilla cálida.

Si después de esto, o en este mismo instante moría, iría al infierno feliz y entraría en primera fila.

.

.

.

_Me paré en mitad del escenario esperando a que el desconocido hombre saliera. Mi mirada siempre al piso, mis manos retorciéndose entre ella; me sudaban y trataba de disimuladamente limpiarlas en la falda de mi vestido, pero no duraban secas por mucho tiempo._

—_Señoras y señores —anunció el presentador del programa—, ante ustedes tendremos por fin al hombre que tendrá el privilegio de desflorar a esta hermosa mujer en vivo y en directo. _

_Todos lanzaron chillidos y gritos de expectación, eso solo hacía que mis nervios aumentaran. No me atreví a ver al hombre que en ese momento estaba entrando por la gran puerta en forma de corazón; lágrimas involuntarias empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas. _

_En ese instante maldije enormemente a Edward, si no hubiera aparecido en mi vida no estaría en esta situación. Si no se hubiera metido hasta el fondo en mi alma y en mi corazón no hubiera, por despecho, tomado esta decisión tan precipitadamente. Siempre fui una mujer alocada, o mejor dicho, tímida, pero trataba de ocultar eso teniendo como novio a cualquier chico que me apeteciera. Pero en realidad nunca fui de ese tipo de chica que se acostaba con cualquiera, y estaba claramente comprobado con mi virginidad._

—_Vamos a un corte a comerciales y ya regresamos —anunció Vladimir, y yo aún no podía despegar mis ojos del suelo._

—_Bella —esa voz, que estaba marcada hasta en lo más profundo de mi alma, resonó dulcemente en mi oído._

.

.

.

Edward había movido cielo mar y tierra para ganar ese concurso; lo que, cuando me lo contó me pareció algo increíble. Nadie nunca había hecho eso por mí; me refiero a que, si me hubiera encontrado en una situación por lo menos similar en la que estaba, nadie habría hecho eso por mí. Por supuesto, tuvo que hacer circo, maroma y teatro para que 'mi primera vez' en vivo pareciera lo más real posible.

Ante el mundo entero había perdido mi virginidad esa noche, pero la realidad fue totalmente distinta. Demostré ante todos, lo buena actriz porno que podía llegar a ser.

* * *

**BR Ariana Mendoza**

**ARI eres la mejor, de verdad que si… MILLONES DE GRACIAS… te adoro**

* * *

**Este fic, será también publicado en la sala de Luna Nueva Meyer a nombre de ANIANESSIE**

**(Me encantó trabajar en este proyecto contigo hermi, espero que no sea el ultimo. Te quiero)**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos :D ¿Que les pareció? Recibimos todo tipo de opiniones, tomatazos, insultos, amenazas de muerte jajajaja**

**Mil gracias por leer y esperamos les haya gustado**

**Beijos**

**Merce y Ania**


End file.
